sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Pilot Uniform
This page provides basic information regarding flightsuits and field BDU's as used by members of the New Republic Starfighter Corps. It is recommended that all players use a two-tiered character description to allow both their character and their character's attire to be properly reflected. Standard Flightsuit Here is a basic flightsuit description. It's the same standard uniform from the movies. Colors are typically: * orange: standard X-wing deployment * grey: standard Y-wing deployment, or by "roving assignment" squadrons * red: standard B-wing deployment, or by elite "Guards" squadrons * green: standard A-wing deployment, or by "special forces" squadrons He is wearing a full-body jumpsuit. The suit appears to be armor reinforced from beneath, and has numerous pockets to allow the pilot to store items. A flight helmet is a standard part of the flightsuit, and can be attached to create an environmentally secured atmosphere for the pilot once connected to the life-support controls in the command chair of a starfighter cockpit; in this case, the helmet is the standard stock white helmet, with blue Republic insignia on the sides of the visor lever. Running down the center of the helmet is a small tab that is used to slide the blast shield up or down. On his chest, he wears a simple white blast-resistant durafab composite vest, with a Life Support attachment upon it. %r%tAcross the upper left-chest area is a dull-gray namepatch with the name [ansi(h,<''' insert first initial, last name >)] imprinted on it. <''insert optional comments about rank insignia here''> On his left shoulder is a stylized patch, indicating his to be a member of <''insert desc of squadron patch if desired''> Under the squadron patch is a press-on . On the right shoulder is the familiar red) Phoenix crest of the New Republic. Slung beneath the right arm is a blaster, strapped into a rugged black shoulder holster. The pilot's black) flight boots appear to be in excellent condition, despite their worn appearance. Standard Issue BDU Sometimes even the pilots have to go and pound the ground a little bit, sometimes serving as forward observers or as Forward Air Controllers. This is what those types wear. He is wearing olive-drab green camouflage-patterned BDUs that are the standard uniform for New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel, tasked with ground operations. It has two pockets on the front of the jacket and across the left pocket is a black name patch reading )[ansi(Xg,<'''First initial, last name>)]). Below the jacket, a black t-shirt is worn, tucked into a pair of matching pants, flared slightly where they're tucked into the boots. A black baret tops the head off, a flash of the Starfighter Corps imprinted on the front. <''insert optional comments about rank insignia on the collar here''> On the right sleeve, right at the shoulder, there is a black, round patch with the familiar red Phoenix crest of the New Republic inside of it. <'Insert a patch indicating what ground unit, fighter squadron, etc the character is assigned to.'> He wears a black utility belt with a sidearm holstered on the right side and a functional vibro-knife sheathed on the other. A pair of well-buffed combat boots round out the ensemble. Category:Description Guides Category:New Republic